Contact
«'Contact'» es la decimotercera canción, hecha por Daft Punk, del álbum Random Access Memories. Es la única canción del álbum que usa muestras, en contraste con el resto de las canciones en donde el dúo decidió trabajar con músicos en vivo en lugar de samplers.Weiner, Jonah (13 de abril de 2013). "Exclusive: Daft Punk Reveal Secrets of New Album". Rolling Stone (en inglés). RollingStone.com. Consultado el 12 de enero de 2015. Tiene una duración de 6:18. Composición En el séptimo episodio de The Collaborators donde el entrevistado era Stéphane Quême, conocido como DJ Falcon, contó que cuando trabajó en «Contact» con Daft Punk en París, sintieron que necesitaba algo parecido a una cuenta regresiva, así que contactaron a la NASA, quienes con alegría entregaron al dúo acceso para muestrear todas sus grabaciones de misión. Se fijaron en un extracto en donde alguien era llamado «Bob», teniendo en cuenta que ese era el apodo de skating de Quême cuando se acercó a Bangalter y a De Homem-Christo.Lachman, Ed (7 de mayo de 2013). [https://www.youtube.com/watch?&v=gca9hrmVapE "Daft Punk | Random Access Memories | The Collaborators, Episode 7: DJ Falcon"]. The Creators Project. YouTube. Consultado el 7 de mayo de 2013.Cubarrubia, RJ (10 de mayo de 2013). "Paul Williams, DJ Falcon Describe Working With Daft Punk" (YouTube video). Rolling Stone (en inglés). RollingStone.com. Consultado el 11 de mayo de 2013. La canción fue producida junto con DJ Falcon, quien ha trabajado antes con Bangalter en un dúo llamado Together. La pieza incluye una grabación del capitán Eugene Cernan de la misión Apolo 17, en la cual observa un objeto parpadeante desde una ventana de su cápsula.Ghosn, Joseph, y Wicker, Olivier (18 de abril de 2013). [http://obsession.nouvelobs.com/musique/20130418.OBS6224/random-access-memories-par-daft-punk.html "Daft Punk Revient Avec Random Access Memories"]. Obsession (en francés). Consultado el 18 de abril de 2013.Harrison, Andrew (junio de 2013). "Total Recall". Q Magazine (en inglés) (323): 88–89. Luego se supuso que era una fase descartada del cohete.O'Callaghan, Jonathan (22 de mayo de 2013). "Which astronaut is speaking at the start of Daft Punk’s new song Contact, and what is he talking about?". spaceanswers.com (en inglés). Consultado el 25 de mayo de 2013. «Contact» comienza con una muestra de la canción «We Ride Tonight» de la banda australiana The Sherbs.Notas de álbum de Random Access Memories Desde ese punto, la Q Magazine dice que está compuesta de riffs orquestales y sintetizados, y capas progresivas, y que concluye con lo que Konbini.com llamó un «acorde de guitarra agudo».Lepron, Louis (24 de abril de 2013). [http://www.konbini.com/en/music/album-review-daft-punk-random-access-memories/ "Album Review: Daft Punk – Random Access Memories"]. Konbini.com (en inglés). Consultado el 25 de abril de 2013. Bangalter enfatizó la elección de Cernan, el último hombre en dejar la superficie lunar en la misión Apolo final, usada al final del álbum.Baron, Zach (mayo de 2013). "Daft Punk Is (Finally!) Playing at Our House". GQ (en inglés) 83 (5): 76–82. Créditos Escrita por Thomas Bangalter, Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Daryl Braitwaite, Garth Porter, Tony Mitchell y Stéphane Quême (DJ Falcon). Producida por Daft Punk y DJ Falcon. Los músicos involucrados fueron: Daft Punk y DJ Falcon en sintetizadores, James Genus en el bajo y Omar Hakim en la batería.Recording "Contact" by Daft Punk. MusicBrainz.com (en inglés). Consultado el 12 de enero de 2015 Referencias Véase también *''Random Access Memories'' *Los colaboradores *''The Collaborators'' Enlaces externos en:Contact Categoría:C Categoría:Random Access Memories